Talk:Captain Jack Sparrow
Jack Sparrow - character traits I noticed a couple of things on this page - first: "Very commonly, poor Jack is possessedor ruptured by writers that simply want to use him to get a quick fix when his characterization almost demands a long-term commitment of irresponsible shenanigans and betrayals." I don't know that "betrayals" is the right word to use here. Jack certainly double-crosses people, in that he'll pretend to go along with someone's plan only to have his own motivations in mind, but outright betrayal of trust? Not if what he has to say in Movie 1 is any indication: "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." A good example of this is his initial treatment of Will Turner. He fully intended to give Will's name to Barbossa in exchange for a ship, took advantage of Will's desperation to rescue Elizabeth, and basically used him as a bargaining piece throughout the first movie and the second. But he gave Will plenty of warning about what it might take to get Will what he wanted (i.e. Elizabeth's freedom) and never intended to leave Will permanently at the hands of either villain. Second - Jack is canonically bisexual? Where did that come from? I know he is fanonically bisexual, but is there any indication in canon that he likes men? (Kissing Angelica while she was dressed as himself doesn't count. He knew it was her before he kissed her.) Araeph 18:21, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : I think that Johnny Depp has said multiple times that Jack Sparrow is bisexual. In fact, Disney got on him and did not like him for it, actually. Johnny Depp also said that Jack Sparrow couldn't really fall in love. Johnny Depp pretty much made up Jack Sparrow's character (a huge part of the first movie was his improvisiation!) so I think that's Word of God in there. :: From our definition of Canon: "There are also works that are questionably canon, like interviews with authors." I think this fits into the "questionably canon" variety, firstly because it is an actor interview, and secondly because we don't have the whole context of that conversation. If we take that quotation seriously to mean "every character Johnny Depp has ever played is gay" (rather than "Johnny Depp had a bit of fun annoying the conservative Disney executives"), that would wreak serious havoc with what we are actually shown on-screen in several canons -- for example, Sweeney Todd goes nuts because he loses his wife, and Depp's Mort Rainey kills his wife and her lover in a jealous rage in Secret Window. Thirdly, in canon proper we only see Jack being attracted to women; if he were gay, he wouldn't be (gay and bisexual being two different things), and being a pirate, there would be no reason for him to hide that. Lastly, movies are made by many people, not just the actors--so improv or not, it's quite different for Johnny Depp to imply that Jack Sparrow is gay, as opposed to J.K. Rowling stating that Dumbledore is gay. (She probably actually had that written down somewhere in the massive amount of HP information that never made it into the books.) :: Since it is questionably canon, it would not be considered a charge if an author were to make Jack bisexual, but neither would it be a charge if s/he weren't. As for Jack Sparrow not falling in love with anyone except the sea, that is canon, because it is stated outright in Dead Man's Chest. Does that make sense? : Feel free to edit the word 'betrayal' to be more delicate... any way you slice it he values many things more than people's lives, and is not afraid to double-cross people he knows in order to further his own goals. I didn't know how to word it any other way... he DOES have a grudge against betrayers and mutineers, but that didn't stop him from trying to pull mutiny in the fourth movie.I think that Jack Sparrow just makes it up as he goes along. His morality and motivations are not static... something he detests in the first movie (after 10 years of not having the Pearl) he might not have an issue with in later movies if it furthers his own goals. Aster Corbett 18:46, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Ahhh, the mutiny in the fourth movie wasn't a serious effort. Jack wasn't actually trying to take command of the ship and kill off Blackbeard. He told Blackbeard as much in their conversation: his motive was to get Blackbeard's attention, so he could plant seeds of doubt about Angelica. It's the same when he hates Barbossa for marooning him, but then maroons Angelica: when Barbossa marooned Jack, he left Jack there to die of thirst and heat; when Jack marooned Angelica, he made sure it was on an island by a well-traveled trade route so she would get picked up in no time (mild inconvenience vs. torturous death). Jack's just slippery that way. As for the wording, I think "stringing people along" covers it nicely. :) Araeph 20:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I remember as early as the first movie's release that Johnny Depp stated Jack Sparrow to be probably bisexual, but I can't find the interviews now. The thing I linked is pretty recent... a resurgence of the question in time for the 4th movie I wish I could find those old interviews now. But I do think it is kind of important because Depp DID improvise so much of the character... Like, a lot of what he did, a lot of his characterization wasn't in the script. I think that's worth more weight than simple 'movies are made by lots of people' considering he had to fight Disney to get his Jack on-screen. But yes, I understand where you're coming from. ::: Feel free to make any edits you want. I'm not stopping you. You don't have to ask. :) Aster Corbett 21:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC)